The One Tree Cheerleader Reunion Mystery
by Ariel McLass
Summary: A returning cheerleader is performing during her reunion at TRIC when she feels a nasty pop across her bottom. One of her classmates is extracting revenge.


**The One Tree Cheerleader Reunion Mystery**

AU: Everyone has gathered at TRIC's for a evening of remembering years past in OTH. There is a surprise attendee, but not all are so happy to see the surprise former cheerleader plot their read & review for clue!

Disclaimer: I do not own the cut above the usual dramas, One Tree Hill, which is filmed in my home state of North Carolina. The characters are creative, but again are not owned by me. This is a parody and all characters appearing in this story are 18 years old or older. There is no financial benefit gained by writing or posting this story.

This takes place on the last night at TRIC's where I served as an extra during a few episodes. This story will reunite Peyton with her two favorite cheerleaders for a nostalgic performance at TRIC's. Much like the show where friendship suffered from actions, lies and vindictiveness one person more than any other One Tree Hill resident is determined to exact revenge on the pretty Peyton.

All is not well as the chance to relive her cheering day wearing One Tree Hill Cheerleader Uniforms once again. Brooke had used her designing talents to make authentic looking cheerleader uniforms down to the blue/white color theme they all had worn back in high school.

The renowned clothes designer had even gone to the trouble to provide each returning cheerleader with school color royal blue brief panties not boy shorts. These were shiny and slick from Danskin just like they liked the ones they took secret delight in flashing their panty-clad bottoms during basketball games getting Lucas and Nathan among the guys all hot and bothered.

Brooke put on the royal blue cheer panties and tugged snuggly up onto her bottom, then put on her blue/white cheer skirt and top. Suddenly she felt a surge of confidence as she relived her days as captain of the cheerleaders. It pleased her to know she would once again be kicking her leg up and jumping up and down the air catching her pleats and giving the boys now men a glimpse of her still shapely panty clad butt.

Brooke took charge tapping a 1/4" x 1 1/2" yard stick on the mark where each cheerleader was to perform their part of the cheer routine.

Brooke got excited and her short skirt flew up when she was doing a cheer routine just like in a big game spurring the crowd on. Keith, Luther and Nathan was sitting in the nightclub up front and drank in the perpetual view of blue panty covered ass and delineated bottom cheeks when she turned and spun as she did her routine.

Up next was the pretty former captain of the cheerleaders, Brooke. Lucas and Nathan were concentrating on Brooke as she kept in shape playing tennis. Her shoulder length brown hair flying around her face and flipping up and down her back as she flipped across the stage and ended in a split. She bounced up her boobs bouncing under her cheer vest as she reversed direction and did back flips across the stage ending with a curtsey to the crowd. Missing the attention she occasionally glanced over her shoulder to make sure she still had the guy's attention. She knew that Lucas would be there watching, and she had daringly worn a scantier panty bikini under her skirt.

She worked hard to keep that skirt swirling around her waist so that Lucas and Nathan could get a good look at her ass which Lucas would never have.

Next up was Peyton's performance after a ten minute break for the waitresses to deliver food and drink orders for reunion patrons.

Peyton heard a whooshing "W-w-w-w-whoosh" sound followed a mili-second by a corresponding "CRACK!"

Peyton felt an immediate burn as the wooden yardstick popped into the bent over tightened panty-clad bottom.

Someone had popped her ass with the **yard stick**-hard as they could, yet no one was the wiser as the music had drowned out the cracking sound.

Thinking it was a belated birthday spank she decided to play along.

The blonde-brown long haired attractive girl shifted this way and that in an effort to avoid the stinging wooden paddle, but all she succeeded in doing was shake her cute ass in a lurid dance that drew hoots and howls of amusement from the gathering crowd.

Enjoying all the attention, Peyton slowly turned around so that her backside was to Art. The skirt was loose around her hips thought the blue panties were quite tight baring half her bare white butt cheeks after her rubbing the sting out of her bottom.

The walk up to Art worked the rest of the swimsuit deep in into the crack of her butt leaving the cheeks of her bottom on view.

Resting one hand on her firm ass and twisting around to look at the guys, Peyton said in a very loud voice enough for those around them to hear.

"Okay guys very funny, I just wanted you to get one last look at the ass of a woman you will never be able to touch."

There are more hoots and catcalls, but she can't make just who is in the audience the rigged stage lights blinding her view.

Peyton reveling in being the center of attention, made the most of her moment of fame, so she bent at the waist to untie the straps on her sandals. The thin royal blue cheer panty material stretched so tight across her ass the bottom cheeks delineated almost nothing was left to the imagination.

As Peyton picked up her coffee cup there was writing on the saucer apparently visible only after the saucer heated up. It read,

**Popped your Panty Butt got your attention,**

**That's Pay Back Bitch!**


End file.
